hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Xenomorphs vs Necromorphs
Description Alien vs Dead Space! Alien swarm meets alien swarm! Which species will prove to be the deadliest hive? Interlude Wiz: They say in space, no one can hear you scream. Boomstick: I disagree. Why? Cause these two alien species can hear you as they tear ya to pieces! Wiz: Like the Xenomorphs, the scariest aliens in movie history... Boomstick: And the Necromorphs, the zombie aliens who wish nothing more then to assimilate. Wiz: Now for this Death Battle, rather than pitting one of these lifeforms against each other, we're pitting several types of each species in a team fight. Boomstick: For the Xenomorphs, we will be using four Drones,, four Warriors, two Praetorians and one Predalien. Wiz: As for the Necromorphs, we will be using four Slashers, four Leapers, two Stalkers and one Brute. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Xenomorphs Wiz: Xenomorphs, or as people simply call them Aliens, are an endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species. The Xenomorphs are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the eradication of any life that they see as a threat to them. Like bees, Xenomorphs are eusocial, with a fertile Queen breeding a host of subordinate castes. Boomstick: Their most notable feature is the infamous acid blood and pharyngeal jaws, the info for that is the jaw is capable of shooting from their mouth like a piston with sufficient power to smash through bone and metal. In fact, a common tactic used by the creatures to eliminate prey is to restrain the victim with their hands, immobilizing them, before killing them with a precision jaw strike to the head, punching through the skull and penetrating the brain; this form of attack is colloquially known as a "headbite." Wiz: The Xenomorphs have a long spiked tail that they can use for swimming and killing. When it is used as a weapon, the strength of the tail is used very effectively, having been shown to be strong enough to impale and lift a Predator with barely any effort. They use their tails as blunt weapons which can break concrete. Another thing worth mentioning is the acid spit. Like a spitting cobra, the Xenomorphs use this ability to blind their victims to make them easier targets. Also, they have what has to be the vilest ways to give birth in history. '' '''Boomstick: Simply put, you get face raped and give birth through your chest! ' A Chestburster bursts from Kane's chest. Boomstick: Can we please analyze an opponent that DOESN'T give me nightmares in the next battle, Wiz?! Wiz: Don't worry, Boomstick, it'll be over soon. And sorry folks, but no Facehuggers in this fight. Boomstick: Xenomorphs are primarily solitary ambush predators although they have been known to use swarm tactics when attacking in larger groups. Adult Xenomorphs have the ability of running and crawling along ceilings and walls. They have great physical strength as they have been seen to be capable of breaking through vent covers and welded steel doors, and even of breaking down reinforced pressurised doors. Another interesting fact worth mentioning is that the spines on the Xenomorph's back provide protection from attacks from the rear. Wiz: Xenomorphs also seem to be surprisingly intelligent. They can learn how to use elevators, how to operate machinery of the environment at a basic level, cut off power to access humans, and use their acid blood to their advantage. And they have a unknown way to communicate while working in swarms. Boomstick: There are many types of Xenomorphs, but we'll be going over the types we will be using in the fight and showing their unique traits. Drones are a loyal servant for the Queen, but are the lowliest class of Xenomorph. Drones construct Alien Hives, using a resin-like secretion that they produce, and collect hosts for impregnation. Drones are easily identified by their smooth heads and they are capable of spitting acidic blood at their enemies, like a Riptor ripoff. Wiz: Actually, Alien came way before Killer Instinct, Boomstick. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. Wiz: Tell me to shut up one more time and you're gonna get Facehugged. Boomstick: NOOO, DON'T PUT A FACEHUGGER ON ME WIZ! I WON'T TELL YOU TO SHUT UP AGAIN! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GIVE BIRTH TO A WORM WITH A MOUTH THROUGH MY CHEST! Wiz chuckles. Wiz: Anyway, when attacking, Drones primarily employ ambush tactics, and are almost never seen working in coordination with other Xenomorphs, even when inside the Hive, preferring instead to operate alone. They are shown to be intelligent and patient, employing stealth in their assaults, often seeking to blend in with their environment and waiting motionless for their prey to come within range before striking. Boomstick: It seems possible that Drones may not require the leadership of a Queen to function at an intelligent level, unlike Warriors who seem to be primarily driven by the Queen's commands and basic instinctual impulses. Drones often operate as scouts, as one of their alternate names implies, and are capable of making independent decisions. Wiz: The Drone can most likely be killed through normal means as long as it can break through it's exoskeleton. It's also possible it's lone wolf style of fighting can backfire on it in a fight against several enemies. Boomstick: The Warrior is the primary assault type of Xenomorph and as such, it is almost certainly the most numerous caste of Xenomorph in existence. They are fast, tough, and savage fighters. Even in death the Warrior is dangerous, as its pressurized bloodstream will cause it to burst apart, drenching nearby enemies in acid blood. Can you imagine going "Ha-ha! Who's the killer now?" only to go "NOOOOOO, I'M MELTING! And right when I said it, too!" as you suddenly get drenched in acid blood? Wiz: The Warriors are extremely agile, capable of navigating through vents, up walls or across large areas swiftly and nimbly. They also have an astonishing leaping ability. Warriors appear to be stronger than Drones, capable of lifting humans clean into the air with little effort, and breaking down metal pressure doors when in groups. In combat, some Warriors have been known to continue fighting, or at least try fighting, after losing limbs. Their heads are covered in ridges for increased structural strength, allowing them to use their skulls as ramming weapons, often to force their way through doors, vent covers or other physical obstructions. Their segmented tails end in a blade-like tip that can be used to propel the creature swiftly through water. Boomstick: When a Warrior is killed by weapons that cause massive physical trauma, its highly pressurized bloodstream causes the creature to explode, showering the surrounding area with molecular acid. This has been seen to cause severe injury and even death to humans caught in such a blast. A similar effect has been seen when a Warrior is set aflame, typically through the use of military-issue flamethrowers; the intense heat from prolonged burning can cause the creature to violently explode, likely as a result of its already high-pressure circulatory system boiling within its body. Wiz: They have been known to employ stealth tactics, and are able to blend into their surrounding environment before ambushing targets. However, they more often employ direct assaults and swarm attacks, using sheer weight of numbers to overwhelm defenses and subdue their prey. Boomstick: Like the others it can most likely be killed through normal means as long as it can break through it's exoskeleton. And it doesn't use it's stealth style of attacking as much as the Drone. Wiz: The Praetorian is one of the final stages in the Xenomorph life cycle, and arguably the most common and widely-acknowledged form of Xenomorph to emerge from the numerous expanded universe types. Praetorians serve as guards to their Hive's Queen and unlike other Xenomorph types, Praetorians rarely operate outside their Hive grounds. They are among the largest and most powerful Xenomorph strains. Visually, Praetorians resemble a Queen, though smaller in size. Boomstick: The Praetorians have a large head crest, similar to that of a Queen, which they will often employ to ram targets in a charging attack. Despite this size, they are almost as fast and agile as the smaller types, although Praetorians seem to remain in a permanent bipedal position, and owing to their bulk, they cannot climb walls or ceilings. Wiz: Praetorians are incredibly strong and their thick skin, known to be bulletproof in some cases, enables them to shrug off damage that would be terminal several times over to most other Xenomorph types. They can spit acid in far larger quantities than other Xenomorphs and will also use their claws and long blade-tipped tails as slashing and stabbing weapons, making them deadly at any range. Boomstick: Praetorians are smarter and more cunning than typical Xenomorphs. However, due to their size and strength, Praetorians simply have no need for stealth and tactical movement in most cases and will simply attack targets directly. Owing to their role in protecting the Queen herself, they will ferociously combat any threats without concern for their own safety or survival, making them dangerous opponents. Despite this, some Praetorians have been known to emit a screech that will summon additional Warriors to their aid; the Praetorian itself will then hold back while the Warriors attack the target. Wiz: The Praetorians can most likely be killed if enough force or damage is dealt, and due to their bigger size they're wide open targets. Boomstick: The Predalien is a Xenomorph spawned from a Predator. Due to the Xenomorph's inherent ability to take genetic traits from its host, the Predalien usually has many Predator features not otherwise found on Xenomorphs, such as dreadlocks and mandibles around the mouth. They are voracious creatures, often shown to possess strength far in excess of regular Xenomorphs. They are apparently rare and are regarded by the Preadtors as abominations and an insult to their species. Wiz: The creatures are dangerous combatants, combining the lightning-fast strikes typical of Xenomorphs with the brute force of the Predator, making them deadly opponents to even Elite Predators. Their hide is tough enough to shrug off a blast from a Plasma Caster at point-blank range without displaying any visible damage. The result is the same when hit with a fully charged shot. It can even able to survive submerged in magma for a short time. Boomstick: Much like the Predator, Predaliens have been known to mutilate their victims and claim trophies from them, usually the skull. However, it is unlikely this is done in pursuit of perceived honor, as with the Predators. More likely it is an after-effect of genetic memory or instinct inherited from the host, a theory backed up by the fact Predaliens have not been shown to display or otherwise respect any trophies they claim; in other words, while a Predalien feels a basic urge to perform these ritualistic mutilations on its prey, it has no higher knowledge of why it is doing so. Wiz: Another thing worth noting is that they can either have integral part of the Xenomorph's societal hierarchy becoming the hives Queen, or act as lone creatures totally independent of any Hive. Boomstick: This beast doesn't have a lot of weaknesses other than it will succumb after taking enough damage. Wiz: Still, these alien species just might be the deadliest alien species in movie history. A Xenomorph attacks Samuel Elias Brett and disappears with his body into the air shafts. Necromorphs Wiz: Necromorphs are mutated and reanimated corpses, reshaped into horrific new forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial "infection". The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attack any uninfected organism on sight. Boomstick: ''' '''Like any classic zombie virus, the Necormorph's only sole purpose is to infect other bodies to increase their numbers. As if zombies weren't scary enough, they had to go ahead and make these nightmares. Wiz: The Necromorphs are controlled via the Markers by a group of entities known as "Brethren Moons", massive Necromorphs created by killing and infecting every living thing on a planet. The Necromorphs' motivations are to create a mass of necrotic flesh to be collected by the Markers during Convergence, with the intent to create another Brethren Moon. Boomstick: Another thing that makes the Necromorphs so deadly is that they always work together as a team. Wiz: While there are numerous subtypes of Necromorphs, we will be using the most common and memorable ones. Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. While relatively weak when alone, and possessing slow reflexes, Slashers can pose a serious threat when in groups. Boomstick: Why are they named that exactly? I haven't played any of the Dead Space games before. My nightmares are bad enough already. Wiz: Think about it, Boomstick. They're called "Slashers" because of the specialized bone-like protrusion on their arm. Boomstick: Gee, I never would have guessed. ' ''Wiz: Here, take a look. A picture of a Slasher Necromorph is shown. '''Boomstick: Quick! Make me forget that shit before it etches itself into my mind forever! Wiz: Right, never happened. Um, anyway, there are several types of Slashers that exist. For this fight, we will be using one normal, one Enhanced, one Female and one Armoured to even it up. Boomstick: That's weird. I guess even zombie aliens have a fashion sense. Wiz: Slashers will often break into sprints once they have a clear line of space between them and the victim. Sometimes they feign death after being dismembered and will attack when you turn your back or get near it. They'll also leap into a nearby vent and travel to a vent closer to the victim and burst out of it which indicates that they do have intelligence of some sort. Boomstick: Luckily, Slashers have several weaknesses. They will die immediately after losing both arms and when a leg is severed, a Slasher's mobility is severely hindered, and it becomes a much more vulnerable target. It's very rare for a slasher to survive losing a leg and an arm. Wiz: Leapers are Necromorphs with the ability to leap long distances toward their prey. Sporting a long scythe-tipped tail made from the victim's intestines and legs, along with razor-sharp fangs, they are extremely deadly. Almost like some sort of mutated zombie bat, Leapers also have sharp claws that allow them to climb walls. Boomstick: Yup. Gonna have nightmares tonight. Wiz: The legs have been reshaped into a single limb tipped with a sharp blade of considerable weight and durability. Boomstick: This category of Necromorphs focuses on quick slashes from its arms and tail while using their leaping ability to great effect. Wiz: Cutting off just one arm will rob a Leaper of the ability to sprint, but it can still leap. If you cut off their tail they will slow down and will not be able to jump. Decapitation is ineffective, but getting both arms will kill the creature. Another fast way to kill a leaper is to cut off one arm first and then shoot the head. Boomstick: The Stalker is a Necromorph that attacks its prey by means of flanking and group tactics. Hence their name, they approach slowly and quietly in order not to be discovered whilst they get closer, making them harder to notice. Wiz: While their talons are not very efficient at slashing, they can still be used to do all sorts of nasty things... Boomstick: Oh God, please don't continue. Wiz: They can stab through the human body, knock down victims and rip their victims to shreds. Also they're immune to dismemberment. Boomstick: Oh, come on! ' ''Wiz: Stalkers usually run around to hide and peek behind cover, trying to lure victims into exposed areas. When they attack, they charge towards their prey while emitting a high-pitched screech with their limbs tucked behind them for protection or for streamlining. Stalker pack members will take turns in attacking victims when they feel their opponent has left their guard down, then flee before he has a chance to strike back. They specialize in mind games and hide and seek tactics. They are also quite resilient while charging. '''Boomstick: It gets even better! They even have an Enhanced form! Wiz: The best way to deal with them is to attack their legs since it will stop them from charging and make it easier to dismember their arms. Boomstick: Oh thank God we're almost finished, OK. The Brute is a large Necromorph composed of multiple human corpses. It is heavily armored and possesses extreme physical strength, making it a deadly foe in combat. Wiz: It's almost entirely covered in an armored, spiked exoskeleton made from bone and calcified skin. Its rear is the part that mostly unarmored. It also very fast for it's size. Boomstick: They attack with strong punches and headbutts and when it's legs are removed, they will lob organic bombs from its chest, which explode upon impact. Wiz: The Brutes have specific weak spots in the shoulder joints and towards the back along both rear legs. When attacked on the weak spots the Brute will contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage as the back of the brute is still exposed for attacking. If the legs are severed it will no longer run and instead start shooting organic bombs, which are relatively easy to catch and to fling back for maximum damage. Boomstick: If you thought Dawn of the Dead was nightmare-inducing, wait till you play Dead Space. A Slasher Necromorph kills Isaac Clarke. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM! DEATH BATTLE! A group of Slasher and Leaper Necromorphs wander around mindlessly through the oddly hive looking by the inhabitants of the hive. Four Xenomorph Drones are seen sneaking up on the intruders, silently climbing the walls that they blend into. They slowly make their way to the Necromorphs until they are right above them. With a loud screech, the Xenomorphs leap down onto the intruders, but they are somehow able to react in time. The Xenomorphs hiss at the intruders, but the hissing does little to make them back up. They advance on the Xenomorphs, as they have the number advantage. Suddenly, a small group of Xenomorph Warriors tear down a metal pressure door leading into the room in order to join their allies. FIGHT! One of the Xenomorph Warriors lunges at one of the Slasher Necromorphs, but the Necromorph impales it's skull, causing it to explode, drenching the Necromorph in acid blood and killing it. The other Xenomorph Warrior stabs the other Slasher Necromorph in the stomach with it's tail before "headbiting" it. One of the Xenomorph Drones grabs one of the Slasher Necromorphs' neck, but the Necromorph stabs it. The Xenomorph angrily impales the Necromorph's skull with it's tail. A Leaper Necromorph suddenly bites on the Xenomorph's tail. The Xenomorph forces the Necromorph to let go and crushes it's throat in it's hands. Enraged, one of the Slasher Necromorphs stabs the Xenomorph, killing it. The Xenomorph Warriors suddenly tackle the Necromorph and tear it apart. They then kill the other Necromorphs. Meanwhile, two Xenomorph Drones are facing off against an Armored and female Slasher Necromorph. The Slasher Necromorph tries to decapitate one of the Xenomorphs, but the Xenomorph leaps back ad tackles the Necromorph and tears out it's throat. The two Xenomorphs then tackle the Armored Necromorph and kill it. Meanwhile, two Praetorian Xenomorphs and two Stalker Necromorphs face off. The two teams rush at other, but the Xenomorphs manage to knock the Necromorphs down and impale them with their tails. Suddenly, the Brute Necromorph smashes its way into the room. The Xenomorphs rush at the Necromorph, but the Necromorph grabs their throats and crushes them. The Xenomorph Drones and Warriors then arrive. They all hiss and rush at their adversary, but they stop when the Predalien bursts through the ceiling. The Predalien hisses at the Xenomorphs, telling them that he will be the one to kill the Necromorph. The Xenomorphs understand the Predalien's desire and leave. The Predalien and the Necromorph stare each other down for a moment before the Necromorph roars and rushes at the Predalien. The Predalien dodges the Necromorph. The Necromorph punches the Predalien, forcing it back. It tries to punch the Predalien again, but the Predalien leaps back. The Predalien tries to impale the Necromorph's skull with it's tail, but the Necromorph grabs the Predalien's tails and spins it around and throws it. The Necromorph advances toward the Predalien and raises it's fist to smash it's skull. It is suddenly tackled by a Xenomorph Warrior. The Xenomorph lets the Necromorph punch it, which it causes it to explode. As the Necromorph roars painfully, the Xenomorph Drones tackle it. The Predalien gets up and as the Necromorph throws the Xenomorphs away, the Predalien knocks it down. All the Xenomorphs and the Predalien work together and maul the Necromorph alive. The Xenomorphs and the Predaliens all screech in victory. K.O.! Results Boomstick: It's over! It's finally over! I never have to go shit myself again! Wiz: Indeed. While the Necromorphs were slightly stronger, the Xenomorphs were more then a match for them as they could back up their own alien strength with battlefield tactics. Boomstick: Obviously had a lone Xenomorph gone up against a group of Necromorphs it would have been easy prey. But since Xenomorphs can work in teams and are capable of adapting to the playing field, the Necromorphs strength advantage was ultimately meaningless. Wiz: Before you guys say anything else, I would like to point out that we are not calling the Necromorphs stupid. Granted, while they are kinda smart in their own right, they think as individuals, not as a team. Each Necromorph has a specific ability for doing specific things for a specific goal and their lack of coordination left each individual type vulnerable. On the other hand, the Xenomorphs are more or less similar to each with their abilities and weapons. Each one knows the others weakness and they can strategize to protect each other. Boomstick: Also let's not forget they have acid blood, which almost always guarantees a kill even if it goes down. Wiz: While the battle might have gone differently if we included some other types, like the Ubermorph or the Queen, the chances of the Xenomorphs winning are still higher thanks to their intelligence, teamwork and acid blood. Boomstick: The Xenomorphs are such a pain in the ''Neck''romorph. Wiz: The winners are the Xenomorphs. Advantages & Disadvantages Xenomorphs + More intelligence and observational skills + Deadly alone and together in their own right + Acid explosion and spit are very dangerous + Faster and more agile + Better tactics and coordination - Weaker - Less durable - The Brute is able to take down most of the Xenomorphs Necromorphs + Individually deadly as well + Stronger + More durable + The Brute is able to take down most of the Xenomorphs - Not so used to fighting as a group - They don't have the same acid suicide as the Xenomorphs - Slower and less agile - Although the Brute is powerful, it can still be brought down Next Time 'Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ' A strange looking alien wearing a hood over his head is shown walking through the streets of Earth. He turns into an alleyway and sees another alien holding a chain. The alien throws the chain and pierces the alien's chest. The alien pulls the chain and a bloody mess pulls out. ???: The main man always gets the job done. ???: Lobo... The aliens turns to see a man wearing a black leather outfit and a flaming skull for a head. ???: And who the hell are you? ???: I am the Ghost Rider. And you shall pay for the suffering that you have brought upon others. ???: Are you saying what I think you're saying? Cause of you are, this is gonna be fun. ???: You shall feel the fire that burns men's souls. Category:Death Battles